


Night And Day

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: Jade is nighttime, dark, gloomy. Tori is daytime, bright, sunny. Do opposites truly attract?





	Night And Day

**Summary: Jade is nighttime, dark, gloomy. Tori is daytime, bright, sunny. Do opposites truly attract?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 1: Breakups Break Hearts

            “VEGA!” The group jumped up slightly, turning their heads in unison towards the goth that came rushing over, her green eyes blazing in fury.

            “I think you might wanna run,” Andre whispered to the Latina.

            “Yeah, good idea,” she mumbled back and turned to leave, letting out a cry of shock when her wrist was grabbed by the paler girl. As she was dragged off, she stared at her friends desperately.

            “Hey, Jade. Maybe you should-,” Robbie started to walk over to the two. Jade turned around, letting out a hiss that caused him to shrink back in fear.

            “Did you pee your pants?” Cat asked meekly, playing with her bright, red hair.

            “N-no,” he responded back, trying to hide it.

            “Then why are your pants wet?” Rex intervened. The nerd said nothing and hurried off to the opposite direction of the group. The remaining three watched as Jade literally pulled Tori into the janitors closet, slamming the door shut behind them and standing in front of it so the singer had no chance in leaving.

            “Why do we always have these conversations in the janitor’s closet?” She groaned, sliding down the wall. She didn’t have time to react as Jade grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up. The goth held her down against the wall, staring into her chocolate eyes as her own bright with anger. “Jade?” Tori managed to whimper out.

            “Did you sleep with Beck?” Was all Jade asked.

            “Huh?”

            “Don’t play stupid with me, Vega! Did you or did you not sleep with Beck?!” She demanded, holding her tighter. The Latina grimaced from the discomfort.

            “No! I didn’t! Even if I did, why would you care? You two aren’t even together anymore!”

            Jade stared into her eyes once more, searching them to see if she was telling the truth. Once she made sure she was, she let her go. Tori let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding out of fear. “Why would you think that I slept with Beck?” She asked, fixing her purple blouse.

            Jade said nothing, rummaging through her black bag and pulling out a letter. “This was in Beck’s locker,” she said simply, handing the pink paper to the darker girl.

            She took it, looking it over. “This isn’t my handwriting and wait… What were you doing in Beck’s locker?”

            “Yes, this is your handwriting.” She grabbed the note back, looking it over. “Wait… If this isn’t your handwriting… Then whose is it?”

            Tori shrugged. “Is there a signature?”

            A negative shake of the head came from Jade. “No, it doesn’t have one. I…” She read over it one more time.

            “Wait, this is Trina’s writing,” she realized her sister’s cursive.

            “Why would she be sending love notes to Beck?” Jade glanced up at the girl who shrugged in response. She crumpled up the paper, tossing it into a garbage bag set on the floor.

            “Why do you care who Beck’s with? You said several times that you no longer care about who he dates,” Tori stated, following her quickly as she left the closet.

            Tori received no answer, causing her to grow rather annoyed. “Hey!” She yelled, causing Jade to groan in annoyance.

            “Whaaattt?!” She drawled out, turning around and looking back towards her.

            “You don’t get to drag me against my will into the janitor’s closet, pin me down against the wall and accuse me of something I didn’t do! You owe me for that and I want to know why you care so much and you’re gonna tell me!”

            The goth sighed and stayed silent as if Tori would just magically disappear so she wouldn’t have to answer the question. No such luck When she realized that she had no choice but to answer Tori’s question, she groaned again. “I…” She started. “I still like him and… I regret letting him go. I’m jealous, alright? It was better off when you were with him because I knew that you-,” she caught herself as she spoke and trailed off, cursing to herself, wishing she hadn’t said that.

            “That I what?” Tori urged her to continue. It was like pulling teeth but she would eventually get an answer she wanted out of the paler girl. She could be just as stubborn as her, there was no doubt about that. Not for an instant.

            “That you are at least good for him,” Jade finished, staring at her black boots in disbelief that she dared to admit that to someone she so desperately loathed and wanted out of her life entirely.

            “Oh…” Tori whispered.

            “Oh? That’s all I get?” She demanded. “I give you a compliment and all you say is ‘oh’? Will you just say ‘oh’ if I ram a scissor up your-?!” She was cut off by Trina who walked over.

            “Hey, Tori,” the older Vega directed towards her. “Which lipstick goes with this outfit better? The purple one? Or the orange one?”

            “I don’t know…” She sighed, looking rather annoyed. “The orange one, I guess. Why do you want to know?”

            “Cause I’m going on a date tonight,” she spoke as if it was obvious.

            “With who…?” Jade entered the conversation.

            “With Beck! Obviously!” She laughed.

            Jade rose two black eyebrows. “And he agreed to go with you?”

            “Well, he doesn’t know yet but… As soon as he gets the note I sent him, he’ll say yes!” She laughed.

            “You mean this note?” Jade held it up for Trina to see.

            “Yes,” she went to go snatch it back but it was pulled away before she could retrieve it. “Where’d you get that? How’d you get that?” She asked, trying once more to get it.

            “Didn’t you throw the note out?” Tori asked the goth who seemed unfazed at Trina’s attempts.

            “She left more than once,” Jade responded.

            “Well, how many did she leave?”

            “About ten,” Trina answered, losing her breath quickly as she finally grabbed the note.

            “Why?”

            “So I know that he retrieved at least one of them,” Trina scoffed and patted Jade’s shoulder, heading to leave.

            The goth turned around and grabbed the obnoxious Vega by her shirt. “Never touch me,” she growled.

            “Y-yeah. Got it,” she laughed nervously and ran off as Jade let her go. The black haired girl left in the opposite direction.

            “Hey, wait.” Tori stopped Jade.

            “Ugh! What now?!” She groaned.

            “You don’t let anyone touch you, right?”

            “Yeah. You know that. Why?”

            “Then why do you let me?”

            “I don’t-.” She stopped. She stared at Tori. There had been plenty of times she let Tori touch her, hug her, hold her hand, grab her wrist, pat her shoulder. She blinked as she came back to reality, looking to be in complete disbelief.

            “Well? Are you going to answer me?”

            “Shut it, Vega,” she hissed and left with that.

            The Latina looked as though she was about to follow but thought better of it and left as the bell rang.

            She couldn’t concentrate for the whole class, zoning out during the rather boring lecture. She thought about how Jade had retreated so quickly, how she looked as though she was running from a murderer. Why did Jade allow Tori to touch her? What made her so… different from anyone else? Was it from how many times they were paired together during plays? How much time they truly spent together?

            The obvious disdain towards the half-Latina was enough for anyone to know that Jade and Tori were not friends. Not one bit. Then why the silent permissions of the actions?

            The day passed much too slowly for the younger Vega’s liking, the lunch bell finally ringing. Tori made her way to the normal table, sitting down next to Andre who greeted her in his normal, cheerful mood, his keyboard laying out in front of him.

            “Whatcha working on?” Tori asked with a smile. He turned on his keyboard at that.

            “A summer song,” he responded, eliciting a groan from the approaching goth.

            “But it’s in the middle of winter,” Cat piped in.

            “Yeah, well, maybe I’d like to get into the summer spirit a bit earlier,” the musician laughed, clapping and rubbing his hands like he’s done so many times before. “And it’s kinda always summer here so makes no difference otherwise.”

            “Can’t argue with that,” Tori grinned.

            “What’s up?” Came a simple greeting from behind as a Canadian inspiring actor walked over, sitting down next to Tori. Yet another groan emitted from Jade before she stood and left the table, the others watching the scene.

            Cat looked over at Beck. “You and Jade still fighting?” She inquired innocently, playing with a strand of strawberry red hair.

            “Not really fighting, more like giving each other the silent treatment and one of us leaving, usually it being me attempting to leave before she slits my neck with one of her scissors…”

            The perky redhead looked down at that. “Graphic,” she mumbled.

            “Hey, how ‘bout y’all stop focusing on your dangerous love life and listen to my song?” Andre piped up, seemingly more than eager to share it with his friends.

            “Yeah, let’s hear it,” Tori responded.

            He smiled, turning on his keyboard for a test run of the song. “Alright Beck, are you ready for our date tonight?” interrupted one particularly older and more annoying one out of the Vega sisters.

            “Nevermind then,” Andre muttered as all the attention shifted to Trina.

            “A what tonight?” Beck inquired, arching a dark eyebrow.

            “A date,” she smiled. It then faded. “Didn’t you get the note that I left you?”

            “Yeah, I did. I got several of them throughout today but Jade ripped them all out of my hands before I had a chance to read them,” he explained.

            “Well, it said that the date will take place tonight at nine o’clock at Karaoke Dokie. It said to wear something nice because it’s going to be our official first date and I already picked us out a song to sing at exactly nine thirty! It’s going to be great!’ She smiled once more before hurrying off, leaving the group at the table silent.

            Beck just watched her leave, her being already gone before he had a chance to object. “Well then,” he turned to the table. “I suppose I’m gonna go on a date with her.”

            “Hey, didn’t Trina try this before?” Robbie pointed out. “And didn’t we pretend to fight over each other for her?”

            “Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” Beck shrugged, taking a french fry and eating it. “I suppose it didn’t work like we wanted it to or she simply forgot about it.”

            “Okay,” Andre cut in. “Enough with Tori’s freak of a sister! I wanna play my song!” He whined like a child who didn’t get dessert.

            Tori laughed at his fuss, shaking her head. “Then play the song. We’re all listening.”

            “I’m not gonna get interrupted again, am I?” He arched a dark eyebrow to which everyone gave a negative shake of the head. “Good,” he huffed, cracking his knuckles before placing his fingers on the white keys.

            “Vega!” Boomed in a voice, causing Andre to slam his fingers on the keys in frustration. He grabbed the keyboard and stood with that, walking off, muttering to himself incoherent words that sounded somewhat like profanities.

            “Hey, Jade. What’s up?” Cat inquired, a gleaming smile on her lips like always.

            “The sky,” she replied back, causing a laugh to escape the perky redhead.

            “That is true! The sky is up! You know, one time, my brother went skydiving and the instructor told him that it was time to jump off the plane but since my brother doesn’t like being told what to do, he pushed the instructor off the plane. He’s alright though. He had a parachute.”

            Jade turned to Tori, arching an eyebrow who, in return, just shook her head and shrugged, taking a sip of her water. “What are you doing here?” Robbie inquired to which he received a sharp glare from the goth, a soft squeak of fear escaping past his lips.

            “Come with me,” the paler girl directed towards the half-Latina.

            “No,” she whined, “I’m still eating my food.”

            “I don’t care. Come with me,” she hissed.

            “She said no,” Beck now piped in. Jade snapped her attention to the Canadian who shrugged. “If she said no, then leave her alone. Alright?” Tori turned to him, slightly surprised that he stood up to Jade.

            He never once stood up to Jade when they were dating but now it was just shocking.

            Jade shook off his demand and grabbed Tori’s arm, pulling her up and dragging her away quickly. She barely managed to grab her book bag. She groaned as she was pulled by her wrist through the empty corridors for everyone was at lunch. She was practically shoved into the closet and she turned around, watching as the goth slammed the door shut and locked it. She stood in front of it so Tori had no hope in leaving.

            “What the Hell, Jade?!” She demanded, throwing her arms up in exasperation at everything that had just occurred. “I said that I didn’t want to go with you so you drag me here against my will?”

            The paler girl simply rolled her eyes at that, throwing her black bag off her shoulder and onto the floor. “That’s not what’s important right now, Vega.”

            “Then tell me what is important.”

            “Beck,” she immediately responded. “Tonight, I want you to make sure that your freak of an older sister doesn’t see, talk, and especially doesn’t go out with Beck tonight. Got it?”

            “Why should I?” The half-Latina inquired. “Why should I help you again? Yet another time with nothing in return?”

            “Because Sweet Sally Peaches has a heart too golden to let Beck go out with a demon,” she answered in the usual mocking accent she had for Tori.

            Not answering with her usual saying of, “I don’t talk like that,” Tori rolled her eyes before sighing. “I’m serious. I mean, I keep doing all these things for you and I don’t get anything in return. A hug, sure, but that’s it.” She then cracked a smile as a brilliant idea crossed her mind. “Unless… I help you only if you answer my question that I had earlier.”

            Jade simply stared at Tori with a blank expression before shrugging but it was obvious that she knew what the younger Vega was implying. Tori then shrugged.

            “Fine. Then I suppose I won’t help you.”

            A groan of defeat came from the other girl before she sighed, leaning against the wall. “Fine,” she sighed once again, relenting. “There are times when in plays, we have to touch each other. When we play husband and wife. When we play good friends. There’s no way around that and I’m not going to let you not being allowed to touch me to get in the way of that.”

            “Yeah, that part is self-explanatory. But what about other times? That time when you weren’t sweating or that time during Christmas? I mean, there are plenty of times when I would touch you or grab you and you would just give a sly remark like, ‘having fun there’ and things like that. What about those times?”

            The small room because silent as Tori anticipated a response. “Well, those times. I mean…” Another pregnant pause. “Let’s just say you’re not as awful as the others.”

            “What exactly do you mean by that?”

            “I mean that I can rely on you. You’ve helped me more than anyone else. Hell, even Beck hasn’t went to the lengths that you go to help me and you’ve put up with all my crap throughout it all. When you helped me with that play, helped me get back with Beck time and time again. When you allowed me to go to that stupid place even though you had no reason to. When you protected me from that large, stupid woman.

            “You’ve helped me enough times that I have been able to instill more trust in you as opposed to the others and… Well, I suppose that’s how I show my gratitude.” She finished with that, refusing to look at Tori who appeared to be rendered speechless. She looked up at her a few moments later.

            “Well, I told you what was needed to answer the question. Will you help me?” She asked softly. This was the first time Tori had seen her like this. Actually asking and not demanding.

            She nodded. “I will… But…”

            “But…?”

            “But only if you agree to actually attempt to become friends with me.”

            “I thought we were already friends.”

            “True friends. Hanging out, sharing stories. Things like that.”

            “You?” She now inquired with disbelief. “You want to be friends with me? Why? I’ve been nothing but an asshole to you! I’ve insulted you, poured coffee on you, attempted to ruin your prom. I’ve done so much and you still want to be my friend? You might be crazier than Sikowitz!”

            “Jade. I’ve always been trying to be friends with you. Why do I think I always help you but you’re the one who says you’re not my friend. I’ve done everything I could to try and establish a friendship with you.”

            “Yes, but why?”

            “Because there’s much more to you that I see that a lot of people don’t. You’ve shown weakness to me. You’ve cried in front of me, became scared. I mean, you might want to show the world that you’re a cold hearted bitch but you’re not. Not to me, at least. Not anymore. We spent too much time together to prove me otherwise. Yes, you’ve been a jerk to me and yes, I have countless bruises because of you but you are different.

            “We’ll do anything you want to do. We won’t do something you don’t like or something that makes you uncomfortable. I promise you. We’ll do anything you’d like as long as you promise you’ll truly attempt to be my friend. If it doesn’t work out, then it doesn’t work out. Just one night. Please?”

            Jade wasn’t looking at Tori, just staring at the floor. She sighed, thinking it over. While before, a night with just the younger Vega would seem like Hell on Earth but it eventually grew tolerable until the point where she thought that she might actually grew tolerable until the point where she thought that she might actually tolerable until the point where she thought that she might actually enjoy the night together.

            “Well?” Tori broke the deafening silence, playing with her fingers. She heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch but she had no mind in leaving, desperately wanting, needing an answer to her question.

            The paler girl lifted her head, meeting Tori’s chocolate gaze before nodding, allowing a smile, however small, form on her lips. “Sure. That sounds good. We’ll do it. When and where?”

            “I actually didn’t think that I would make it this far,” she replied truthfully, laughing softly. She just wanted to scream and hug Jade for actually agreeing but she knew that she wouldn’t like it. “I have another question for you, if you don’t mind.”

            “Sure, shoot.”

            “Why do you care so much on who Beck dates if you two are no longer a thing?”

            “I don’t care who he dates,” she responded honestly. “I’m no longer with him. I’m over him. If he wants to date someone, that’s fine by me but not Trina. I don’t want him to date Trina.”

            “And why not?”

            She now looked at her in disbelief, shaking her head. “Is that really a question, Vega? Your sister is something completely different! She’s loud, obnoxious. And you know damn well that she’s not going on this date because she actually likes him or cares for him! She’s going on this date with some selfish motive of hers. Maybe she wants girls to get jealous of her or maybe this makes her look good. I don’t know but Beck deserves a whole lot better than her!

            “Even you deserve a better sister than her. I don’t know how you stand to tolerate her or how you haven’t murdered her yet but…” Jade finished her short rant, running a hand throughout her black hair, “but no one deserves being with her.”

            “Wow…” The tanner girl mumbled. “I didn’t realize you had that much hatred towards her. And I don’t tolerate her. Half the time, I wanna strangle her. But, away from her at the moment. Are you sure that you’re completely over Beck? Because you said earlier that you were jealous of him and that you weren’t over him. Like, let’s say you saw him dating the hottest girl in school maybe. Would you actually care?”

            “No, Vega, I wouldn’t. We’ve been on and off again and again to the point where we’re both sick and tired of it. It’s not healthy for us and it was ultimately my decision at the end. I was the one who broke it off with him and despite the fact that there are still anger problems towards each other, it’s not because we broke off.

            “Besides, maybe I’ll find someone else. A different and happier relationship. It’d be better for the both of us but it’s not going to be quick. It’ll take some time. Perhaps even days, years…” She sighed as she let her walls fall completely. “I don’t know, Vega. I don’t know.”

            Tori nodded as she finished talking, more than happy and elated at how much she was opening up, not to mention bewildered at it. “Hey, you know, I can help you find someone if you want,” she suggested, hoping she would accept for it would give her a chance to get to know the goth better and it would hopefully allow them to become closer.

            However, to her disappointment, Jade shook her head. “Seeing you with all those boys and you getting dumped again and again, I’ll refuse your offer. No offense, well, no. Anyways, you have a horrible taste in men, Vega,” she shrugged, concluding the conversation as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, unlocking the door and leaving Tori alone to think about what information was given to her.

            She sighed and leaned against the wall, not in the mood to go to her next class. She slid down the wall and stared at the opposite one, taking in what was said. Jade had opened up to her. Out of all people. Her. Tori Vega. She didn’t open up to Robbie, Andre, Cat. Beck, she wasn’t actually too certain about but a part of her truly doubted that she would or did for that matter.

            A sense of accomplishment and joy filled her chest and she wanted nothing more than to scream to the Heavens in success. This was just a start, however. They had more area to cover. She had agreed to attempt to become friends with her. True friends. And she hoped more than anything that the time would go well and that there will be more to follow after and more after that.

            This made the Latina giddy with hope and happiness. If it was a success, more things would surely come, right? Tori knew she wouldn’t take anything but definitely as an answer.

            She stood, light in her step as she thought of the ways to get Trina not to go out with Beck. It would definitely be a challenge but she hoped that she would be successful. However, she might have to consider getting help. Only the Lord knew how difficult the task would be. She was stubborn but the younger one could be the same, perhaps even more.

            Maybe a few friends wouldn’t be needed. Perhaps her fathers new “tools” that he just got on his job. That could definitely be beneficial. But how would she be able to without her father arresting her?

            “Trina! He doesn’t want to go out with you! What don’t you get?!”

            “No! What don’t you get?! You’re so damn jealous of me all the time that you insist on destroying all of my relationships! How do you know he doesn’t want to go out with this hunk of ass? That’s right! You don’t!”

            “Yes! I do know! Because he’s my friend! Besides, he’s not even over the breakup with Jade yet! So why don’t you just give him some space to actually think before you jump down his throat and force him to date you?”

            The older Vega said nothing, shoving her sister aside as she grew more annoyed. She rushed to the door and Tori ran towards it, getting in front of it. “Move.”

            “No. Besides, Tori, things change. The older birds have to leave the nest. Like me,” she grinned as she managed to open the door. She took a step out only to bump into someone. Stumbling back, she realized who it was and her face grew pale. Jade was standing there, a dark gleam in her eyes and a pair of large scissors that Cat gave her in her hand.

            “Now where are you going, all dressed up?” She inquired.

            “N-no where. I was just meeting up with a friend,” Trina stuttered.

            “Don’t lie. We all know that you don’t have any friends. You were planning to go on a date with Beck, weren’t you? You know I read your letters. Now…” She shoved Trina back into the house fully, Tori remaining silent as she watched the ordeal. “You stay home and leave Beck alone.  Or else.”

            “O-or else what?” She stammered out, causing Jade’s eyebrows to rise and her to smirk,

            “Or else… I’ll shove this pair of large scissors I just sharpened right up where the sun don’t shine and stab them into places you didn’t even know you had. Got it?”

            Trina nodded, the fear disappearing as she practically shrugged her off. Whether her being an idiot or her being brave, she held no fear as she went to leave the house. A sharp cry escaped Trina as she was shoved into the wall, the door slamming shut. She felt cold steel being pressed against her throat and she gulped, staring into the goth’s eyes as she kept her scissors there, beginning to dig into the skin slightly, eliciting a whimper from the older Vega.

            As though she just remembered that it wasn’t her and Jade there, she whipped her head around, meeting Tori’s gaze. “So you’re just gonna stand around and do nothing when your dearly loved older sister is being threatened by a psychopath with scissors?!” She accused in disbelief.

            Tori shrugged. “You better do what she says before I don’t have a dearly loved older sister anymore,” she responded, beginning to walk to the connected kitchen. “Hey, Jade, would you like anything to drink?” She inquired casually.

            “Yeah. Some lemonade would be nice,” she answered to which Trina let out a noise of disbelief, the scissor still to her throat.

            “Tori! I’m being threatened! The scissor is on my throat and she looks like she’s about to slit it! Tori! Are you listening?!”

            The younger Vega closed the fridge door, holding a pitcher of lemonade in her hand. “I’m sorry, what?” She inquired innocently, a smirk playing on her lips for she knew it would annoy her sister even more.

            Jade shoved Trina away, keeping a tight grip on the scissors as she sat down on the couch. “Thanks,” she muttered as she was handed a glass of the beverage. She kept an eye on the older Vega, however, the look directed towards her ensuring that she wouldn’t do anything to leave, the uncomfortable face she received in return amusing the goth.

            Tori walked over with her own glass, sitting down next to Jade as she turned on a movie, elated at the fact that the goth didn’t stand and go to the other side or that she didn’t shove her off like she did other times.

            The hope that was apparent earlier began to reappear, warming the singer to her toes. She was attempting to be friends with her to establish a true friendship.

            Tori suddenly felt a need to place her head on Jade’s shoulder and at that thought, she felt her face heat up. She knew that the goth’s attention was on her older sister and she was glad that she didn’t notice.

            Sighing, she turned her attention to the movie that had started. She had just put on a random one, not even noticing that it was in black and white. She felt herself begin to doze off in boredom but was too content sitting next to the goth to move.

            Trina stood there, watching as the minutes passed by to eventually an hour. She saw Jade enveloped in the movie and she attempted to quietly leave, only for her voice to assault her hearing. “If you leave, you’ll come back a year later from waking up from a coma. Do you understand me?” She hissed. The older of the sisters looked to the younger one, seeing that she was asleep. She then thought of something.

            “You know my father is a cop, right?” She smirked as she knew now she would be able to escape. “He’ll arrest you if you do something to me.”

            The goth scoffed at that, rolling her eyes. “Please. I’d be doing him a favor. We all know that. Besides, I’ve been able to bribe cops before. They’re rather easy to persuade. So either fuck off before I end up giving your dad five grand.”

            She gulped, wanting to see if she was bluffing but not truly wishing to. She nodded and dropped her purse, forgetting it as she rushed upstairs, wanting to be as far away from the maniac as possible.

            Now alone, Jade turned towards the movie, rolling her eyes and groaning as she saw a man and woman making out on screen. She looked over to her side, noticing that the Latina was asleep.

            Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she took in her features that she hadn’t taken the time to truly look and observe.

            The first thing she noticed were her lips. They were slightly apart and she had a beautiful peach shade. Carefully running her thumb along the bottom lip as not to wake her, she was actually rather surprised that she didn’t have any lipstick on. Just lip gloss.

            She then went to her nose. It was small with light freckles along the bridge that was barely noticeable to the human eye. She couldn’t help but smirk at the small features.

            Then she went to her eyelids. They were fluttering ever so often in her sleep and she froze when they opened suddenly before closing again. The last thing Jade needed was Tori waking up and seeing her watching her.

            She shifted back, realizing what she had been doing, embarrassed and shocked at herself. She shook her head, absentmindedly staring at the movie as she began to fall asleep, leaning her head against the couch, content and comfortable.

            Jade was the first to wake up the next morning. Taking out her phone, she looked at the time. Barely even eight in the morning. Groaning, she went to get up but stopped once she felt something- someone- leaning against her arm and a groan escaped that person’s mouth when they were moved.

            Tori’s head was resting on her shoulder, her breath on her neck that caused pleasant shivers to go up and down her body.

            Tilting her head, the goth noticed that the door was unlocked. Trina had managed to sneak out and sneak back in for she knew that the parents were out on another vacation. Probably desperate to get away from Trina again.

            She would have to use her scissors on her if she found out that she found Beck and forced him to go on a date with her. It shouldn’t be too difficult. Trina was more than likely weaker than what she was. Also, Jade knew how to use any form of weapons all too much. She had plenty experience with them.

            Rolling her neck, she sighed and carefully moved Tori off of her, placing her head gently on the cushion, not wishing to wake her up. Even her gentle touch that she was using was truly surprising to her.

            Vega was lighter than what she thought she was. Much lighter. And she found herself wanting to know more about her classmate.

            She reviewed what she went over last night, taking it all into memory. Jade began to raise her hand, turning her attention to the cheekbones that everyone pointed out. She had to admit. They were nice looking. She carefully ran her index finger along the contour of the bone, her finger beginning to tingle slightly as she did so.

            She trailed her hand lower, taking in her jawline, feeling each shape and curve. She went down her neck, her eyes trailing with her finger to her collarbone. She hesitated only slightly before reaching her upper chest and down in between the valley of her breasts.

            Lifting up the purple blouse she had on, she looked at her toned stomach. She had saw it once before in the RV when they got stuck and she had caught herself staring. Swallowing, she stopped herself and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards her as she felt herself begin to grow comfortable yet again.

            Only right after did Jade fall asleep was when the singer woke up. She was met with he sight of black hair and she noticed that Jade’s arm was wrapped around her. She also took note of the fact that she had fallen, or was still, asleep so she considered not moving to wake her the best option. Besides, se was comfortable.

            The arm around her and how close she was to the goth definitely surprised her. Whether or not she had been conscious when allowing herself to be so close to Tori made no difference to the tanner girl. She was over the moon with joy at how the moment was unfolded. Of course, she would never let Jade know.

            Being around her was walking on egg shells. She had to ensure that she wouldn’t do anything wrong or let anything slip that would result in Jade leaving but she didn’t mind it. If it resulted in more moments like this, she couldn’t care less on what she did.

            As she became more conscious and less in her dream like state, a tingle lingered on her skin as though someone had recently touched her. It was on her face, definitely, and slightly evident on her stomach. The cold air hitting against her bare skin made her realize that her shirt was up. She pushed it down, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure besides her.

            Tori knew the familiar tingle. She got it whenever one of the boys she had went out with touched her. And no tingle felt the same. This one felt oh so good and she knew she couldn’t have left it. So the only person was… Jade. That thought immediately became ludicrous and she shook her head. But she couldn’t deny the fact that it was the best feeling she ever felt. She wanted more.

            But as she thought about it, would Jade truly touch her? She was quite literally in Jade’s arms. Well, arm and the goth was practically snuggled up to her. That immediately made her face begin to heat up.

            Perhaps she was still clinging onto Beck and she simply didn’t wish to admit it yet. After all, their relationship was going on for who knows how long. And whilst the two had plenty of ups and downs, she knew that they did deeply care, and maybe even at one point, love each other. Whatever it was, if this was how she needed comfort, she would happily give it to Jade.

            Actually, many scenarios would more than likely result in her giving Jade something. But she found out that she didn’t truly mind it.

            Tori let out a groan when she felt Jade stir. While she did want to make a connection with her, she didn’t want the moments to end so abruptly. She pulled away from her and stood before the paler girl came to her senses.

            Feeling the movement beside her, it took her a few moments to realize that the Latina was moving away from her. That was when she began to wonder if Tori had put the pieces together on what she had done or if she was completely oblivious to the situation as a whole. She hoped that it was the second. She didn’t want tori to question why she did it for she lacked the answer herself.

            “Morning,” Tori greeted her from the kitchen. “Would you like any breakfast? I have eggs, bacon, pancakes. How about some raisin bran?” She smiled as she said it in the accent that she had done when they went to Sikowitz’s house.

            “Ugh,” Jade responded and stood. “If you shove that in my mouth, Vega, I swear to God.”

            Tori snickered and placed the cereal back on the shelf. “But really, would you like any breakfast?”

            “No. No, I’m fine. I have to go and make sure that your demon and mistake of a sister didn’t go out with Beck last night. The door was unlocked when I woke up which meant that she snuck out and then back in.” With that, Jade stood and left after ensuring that she had her scissors.

            She watched her leave without a chance of saying goodbye. She sighed and began looking in the fridge for something to eat, disappointed.

            To say that she was confused to where the great disappointment was coming from was an understatement. She didn’t know where any of the recent feelings that were occurring were coming from. Shrugging and deciding to think not much of it, she took a banana from a bowl and headed upstairs to the spend the Saturday in her room.

            Jade, on the other hand, was sitting against the front door, debating whether or not she should just forget about Beck and accept Tori's invitation for breakfast. That did sound nice and she regretted the instant refusal now that she was thinking it over.

            Sighing, she ran a hand through her pitch black hair and turned to her car, standing and getting into her car, driving off.

            She was just driving around, not having a specific destination in mind despite what she had told Tori. Whilst she was curious if Beck went on a date with Trina, she wanted to spare herself such drama. No such luck, however. Her body and car had the complete opposite in mind when she pulled up to Beck’s RV.

            Sighing, she saw the light on inside, showing that Beck was there. Getting out, she didn’t make a move to go towards it, debating before she finally gave in. She went towards the RV and knocked five times, indicating it was her.

            Noticing the pattern, Beck sighed. He was laying down so he didn’t feel like getting up. If Jade wanted to, she could easily get in, with or without a key. “So you decided that you didn’t want the arguments just to remain at school?” He accused.

            A pause before she responded. “no. I was just wondering if you went on that date with Trina last night,” she answered honestly.

            Beck scoffed at that. “it’s none of your business with who I go out with anymore. We’re no longer together. And one of the reasons why is because you were always a jealous girlfriend. Even now that we’re not dating, you’re still a jealous person!” There was no response and just for the heck of it, Beck smirked. “So what if I didn’t go out with her? Maybe I’ll go on the next date with her that I suggest!”

            At that, he heard a loud bang and knew, without even looking, that she had barged in. “I’m trying to be nice. Show that I still care for you even if we aren’t together,” she hissed at him. He looked up at her and smirked.

            “How sweet,” he mocked her. “But since we’re no longer together…”

            “What the Hell does that have to do with anything?!”

            “It has to do with everything.”

            “Explain.”

            “Pretty self explanatory, don’t you think?”

            Her eyes narrowed and he laughed as he sat up. “You and me,” he began, “are no longer together. We are not part of each others lives anymore. Therefore, we do not need to know who the other one dates and we do not have to tell one another something if we don’t want to.”

            Silence. Jade glared at him, about to say something before she was cut off. “I don’t need to tell you anything. And just because you can’t accept that fact does not mean you can just break into my RV.”

            Jade scoffed in sheer disbelief as she threw her hands up in the air. “I just think you deserve someone better than Trina! That’s why I didn’t want you to go on that date with her!”

            Beck got off the bed and stood, walking over to her as he looked down at her. “You’re right,” he mumbled. “I do deserve someone better than Trina. And with all the crap I had to go through when I was with you… I deserve someone better than you. I deserve someone better than you who is never satisfied. Never happy. Never thinking about me but her own self with her selfish motives.”

            The goth stood there, the familiar feeling of hurt beginning to form in her chest. Her walls, however, prevented the hurt from being shown. She was thankful for that. The last thing she needed was Beck to see his ex-girlfriend of several years to break down in front of him.

            She gave him a curt nod, not trusting her voice so she simply turned around and left without a word, the door being shut behind her. Entering her car, she sat there in silence, thinking about what he said.

            She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream, shout, break whatever she could. She wanted… Tori. She wanted to go back to Tori and allow herself to comfort her like she had done so many times before. Reassure her that everything would eventually be alright. Shaking her head, she knew she had bothered her too much. After all, she was what Beck described her as. A selfish girl with selfish motives thinking about only herself.

            God, how many times has she heard that? From her mother, father and now her ex? She never intended to be selfish but it appeared that was what everyone saw her as.

            And while half the time she never thought twice about what people said to her or about her, she was in a very fragile state of mind that could shatter with the slightest nudge or the slightest breeze.       

            She didn’t decided to go in the direction of her home. She had no will to. She would clear her mind with road trips with no destination in mind and that was exactly what she planned to do.

            Turning on the radio, she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway, telling herself that she would never step another foot on that property.

            To say Tori was bored was a complete understatement. She had just finished texting Robbie, Cat, and Andre and all of them were doing something. She was desperate enough to hang out with her older sister but even she was gone for the Saturday, having left a few minutes earlier.

            She skipped over Beck’s name, figuring he didn’t want to do anything before reaching Jade’s contact. Tapping on it, she pulled up the messenger app and texted, “Hey, it’s Tori. Did Beck go out with Trina last night?” She doubted Jade had her number since they never texted before and the only reason she had the goth’s number was because the Canadian gave it to her.

            It barely took even a minute before she got a response of no. She was happy about that and glad that Jade had texted back so quickly. Perhaps she could past the hours talking to her. She was desperate to find out more but she knew she had to be careful so she wouldn’t drive away. However, the hope disappeared once she got another text. “Can’t talk right night.”

            Tori huffed in response, hesitating before responding, “kay. Talk in a bit? :).” No response. It showed that the message had sent but wasn’t delivered, indicating that Jade either blocked her or turned off her phone. More than likely it was the second of the two.

            Scrolling through the lists of names, she came across Beck’s again. She stopped, knowing, feeling that something was wrong. She now saw that Jade had read it and she immediately began typing. “What’s wrong? I’m sure I can get Trina to find some other boy to obsess over besides Beck.” She sent that, tapping her thumb nervously on her phone.

            Her hands were shaking slightly. “Jade. I know you’re reading these. Something’s wrong. Please, tell me. I wanna help you. I really do.”

            She smiled in success when the three dots showed up for Jade. However, the smile faltered and disappeared when she read the message. “I don’t give a shit about Beck anymore. If he wants to date Trina, let him date her. It’s not gonna affect me anymore. As far as I’m concerned, they can do whatever the fuck they want.”

            Her eyes scanned over the words again and again. She groaned before she pulled up Beck’s name, needing to fix whatever happened between the two.

            Now convinced that Beck did go on a date with her older sister, she thought about the best way to approach him. She was going to keep it simple and act as though she didn’t know anything. “Hey. How’d the date with Trina go last night?”

            It didn’t take long before she got an answer of, “there was no date. At least, not yet anyways.”

            Tori arched an eyebrow at that, now completely confused. Jade was obviously upset with Beck about something but the fact that Beck didn’t go on the date… Yet. He had yet to go on the date. He probably told Jade that he’s going on a date just to piss her off. There were still holes though because that didn’t sound like Beck. At all. Maybe a different approach will reveal some answers.

            “How’s Jade doing? Did she contact you at all? I tried to text her earlier but she said she couldn’t talk at the moment.”

            The next text could easily convince Tori that someone stole Beck’s phone and was playing a joke.

            “Jade and I are no longer on speaking terms. I don’t care how she’s doing nor do I know. She is not a part of my life anymore and she won’t be again. Not even as a friend. She’s too toxic of a person.”

            “So… That’s it? You don’t care about her anymore?”

            “No. I don’t. She’s not my concern and I hope she never is again.”

            “What happened between you two for this to happen?”

            “Nothing different happened. Jade was being her same old self. Jade was just Jade. End of story.”

            The singer sighed and just gave up, knowing that it was unlikely that she was going to get anywhere. She laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to help the both of them. Just because neither were together didn’t mean that they could stop being friends.

            Beginning to fall asleep, she kept her mind on the goth, wanting to comfort her, knowing that this would definitely hurt her.

            Going on her side, she curled into a ball, not caring if it was barely even noon. She was exhausted and as she fell asleep, her final thoughts were of Jade.


End file.
